Sihir
by aniranzracz
Summary: Sihir telah membuat Mum iri pada adiknya sendiri. Sihir seolah sudah merenggut adik Mum dari kehidupan Mum. Dan, sihir membuat Mum kehilangan adiknya sendiri untuk selama-lamanya. Hubungan persaudaraan Petunia dan Lily dari mata Dudley. Mind to RnR?


**Sihir**

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Sihir © aniranzracz

-xoxox-

"Mum, aku mau makan!" seruku dengan suara tak berdaya –well, aku kekenyangan– dan dengan malas. Dengan nada dan volume suara yang seperti itu, aku mafhum kalau Mum tak mendengar itu, apalagi saat ini Mum sedang berada di kamarnya.

Maka, aku memutuskan berjalan ke kamar Mum dan Dad dengan langkah tertatih, kejadian yang amat langka sebenarnya.

Baru saja aku membuka mulut untuk mengulang ucapanku sebelumnya, aku melihat Mum menangis dengan berlembar-lembar surat di tangannya. Aku tak pernah melihat Mum menangis selama ini.

Aku segera bersembunyi di balik dinding kamar Mum, dekat dengan pintu. Dengan begitu, aku masih bisa melihat Mum walaupun tersembunyi.

Mum menangis selama beberapa menit, lalu menyeka air mata di kedua matanya, dan bergegas keluar dari kamarnya. Surat-surat tadi Mum taruh begitu saja di atas meja rias dan Mum tak memperhatikanku yang bersembunyi di dekatnya.

Penasaran dengan apa yang membuat Mum menangis, aku masuk ke kamar Mum dan mengambil kedua surat itu, lalu duduk di atas kasur dan membacanya.

.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Kepala sekolah: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Miss Lily Evans, dengan gembira kami mengabarkan bahwa kami menyediakan tempat untuk Anda di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts. Terlampir daftar semua buku dan peralatan yang dibutuhkan. Tahun ajaran mulai 1 September. Kami menunggu burung hantu Anda paling lambat 31 Juli. _

_Hormat saya, _

_Albus Dumbledore, Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy_

_._

Aku segera membuka lembar kedua yang ternyata berisikan tentang peralatan-peralatan yang semuanya omong kosong! Tak ada peralatan seperti ini yang dijual di sini!

Dan… kenapa surat usang ini ditujukan kepada seseorang bernama Lily Evans? Padahal, yang menyimpan surat ini adalah Mum?

…

Wait, marga Mum sebelum menikah… Evans!

Jadi, apakah Lily ini salah satu saudara Mum? Dan… saudara Mum adalah penyihir?

…

Nanti saja aku mencari informasi tentang itu. Kita buka saja dulu surat kedua yang ternyata terdiri dari beberapa lembar surat.

.

_Dear Petunia,_

_Apa kabar? Dan apa kabar Mum dan Dad? Baik-baik saja, bukan?_

_Well, aku ingin menceritakan tentang sekolah baruku, Hogwarts. _

_Hogwarts adalah tempat yang menakjubkan, Tuney! Lain kali, kalau para Profesor di sini mengizinkan, aku akan mengajakmu serta Dad dan Mum untuk berkunjung ke sini! _

_Aku masuk ke asrama Gryffindor, tempat para pemberani. Kau tahu Snape, kan? Yang sering bermain denganku setelah aku menerima surat penerimaanku di Hogwarts? Dia masuk Slytherin. Well, Slytherin –menurut teman-temanku di Gryffindor– itu licik, kejam dan ambisius. Tapi, menurutku Snape tidak mempunyai karakter itu. Kenapa dia di Slyhterin ya? _

_Walau Hogwarts adalah tempat yang mengasyikkan, bukan berarti aku menganggap semua orang di sini baik dan menyenangkan. Ada beberapa orang yang betul-betul menjengkelkan! Aku mungkin bisa saja membuatnya membeku dengan mantra yang sudah kupelajari. _

_Misalnya, geng Marauders, Para Perampok yang gila kalau boleh kutambahkan. Marauders yang beranggotakan James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin dan Peter Pettigrew itu betul-betul menjengkelkan! Err, mungkin kecuali Remus dan Peter. Tapi, yang betul-betul membuat emosi memuncak adalah James Potter. Potter berkacamata selalu menggangguku dan tak bosan-bosannya mengajakku ke Hogsmeade –tempat rekreasi murid-murid dan para Profesor Hogwarts– setiap hari!_

_Kita masih kelas satu dan belum diizinkan pergi ke Hogsmeade, tapi kenapa dia nekat mengajakku saat ini juga? Itulah bukti kalau dia itu gila, sinting dan aneh._

_Dan penyakit abnormalnya akan semakin akut lagi kalau dia sudah bergabung dengan Sirius Black. _

_Sudah, aku rasa cukup tentang Marauders dan Hogwarts. Maksudnya, cukup sekian surat ini. Balas ya, lewat burung hantuku! _

_Lily, adikmu. _

_._

Apa? Jadi… Lily Evans itu adik Mum? Dan, yang bisa kusimpulkan saat ini adalah… Lily Evans menikah dengan James Potter –yang ia sebut gila di awal_– _dan mempunyai Harry sebagai anak. Fantastis. Hebat. Mengagumkan.

Berarti, Harry adalah sepupuku? Oh tidak! Kukira dia hanya pembantu yang sejak kecil dipungut oleh Mum dan Dad!

.

_Lily,_

_Ya. Aku tahu kalau sekolahmu itu menyenangkan –paling tidak untukmu– dan menakjubkan! Tak perlu membuatku lebih iri lagi. _

_Aku tak peduli curhatanmu tentang Marauders. Tapi, terima kasih sudah membuatku muak. _

_Petunia. _

_._

Apakah ini balasan surat dari Mum untuk Lily? Dan setelah membaca surat ini, aku tahu kalau… Mum kesal dan iri pada adiknya –Lily_– _karena Lily penyihir.

…

Selanjutnya, puluhan surat lainnya itu hanya surat dari Lily, tak ada balasan dari Mum.

Ternyata, keputusan memasukkan Lily ke Gryffindor –tempat para pemberani_– _itu betul. Berani sekali dia mengirimi Mum surat padahal Mum sudah menampilkan kesan buruk di balasan surat pertamanya. Dan aku tahu bagaimana kalau Mum marah karena setiap hari aku disuguhkan pemandangan Mum yang menghukum atau memarahi Harry dengan ganas.

Surat-surat Lily selanjutnya yang ditujukan kepada Mum berisi tentang peristiwa-peristiwa yang menurut Lily penting, mungkin.

Aku melanjutkan membaca, tapi aku tidak membaca surat Lily tentang tahun keduanya, tahun ketiganya, tahun keempat, dan seterusnya. Aku pastilah akan bosan. Maka… aku hanya membaca surat-surat yang menurutku seru dan enak dibaca.

.

_Dear Petunia, _

_Apa kabar? Dan bagaimana kabar Mum dan Dad?_

_Aku sedang sedih sekaligus marah sekarang. _

_Kau tentu tahu Snape, bukan? Dia adalah sahabat laki-laki pertamaku, sebenarnya. Dan dia adalah –mungkin– satu-satunya penyihir yang kutemui sebelum aku pergi ke Hogwarts untuk pertama kalinya. _

_Severus, atau Sev, mengataiku 'mud-blood' saat aku membelanya. _

_Apakah kau tahu apa itu 'mud-blood'? Mud-blood adalah sebutan –atau mungkin ejekan– yang menyakitkan tentang penyihir yang lahir dari pasangan non-sihir. _

_Aku marah sekali hari itu. Apalagi, Sev tidak meminta maaf padaku! _

_Teman-teman Gryffindorku benar, Slytherin itu licik! Licik tak kepalang! Aku membelanya dari Marauders, tapi dia malah mengataiku seperti itu di depan umum! _

_Untung saja, banyak yang menghiburku. Mary, Hestia, Remus, Peter, Sirius dan… James Potter. _

_Dia bahkan mengajakku ke Hogsmeade lagi! Entah untuk keberapa kalinya, mungkin ke-100. _

_Tapi, kutolak. Padahal, aku ingin menerima tawarannya itu. Well, lain kali mungkin akan kuiyakan tawarannya, tapi bukan sekarang. Aku masih sedih dengan renggangnya persahabatanku dengan Sev. _

_Cukuplah suratku. Balas ya?_

_With Love,_

_Lily, adikmu._

_._

Jadi? Snape yang Lily ceritakan di surat tadi itu berubah? Sungguh, aku penasaran siapa itu Snape. Severus Snape.

.

_Dear Petunia, _

_Bagaimana kabarmu? Dan kabar Mum serta Dad?_

…

_Kau tahu? Sepertinya… di tahun keenamku ini, aku mulai jatuh cinta. _

_Pada senyumnya yang menyebalkan, pada kacamata bulatnya yang memuakkan, pada bakatnya pada Quidditch yang membuat orang lain iri. Pada… James Potter. _

_Dia baik kepadaku, jujur dan paling kusuka sekaligus baru kusadari sekarang adalah… kemampuannya menunjukkan cinta dimanapun dan kapanpun serta di hadapan publik atau hanya di depanku sendiri. _

_Jarang bukan, ada laki-laki yang seperti itu?_

_Dan, dia mengajakku lagi ke Hogsmeade! _

_Well, aku belum menceritakan tentang Hogsmeade kepadamu sebelumnya, maka aku akan menceritakan dulu tentang Hogsmeade sebelum aku menceritakan kepadamu tentang perjalananku ke Hogsmeade bersama dia. _

_Hogsmeade adalah kota yang seluruh penduduknya adalah penyihir. Hogsmeade juga tempat rekreasi murid-murid Hogwarts di saat-saat tertentu. _

_Di Hogsmeade, ada berbagai macam toko. Three Broomstick yang menjual minuman seperti butterbeer, mead, wiski, dan lain-lain. Honeydukes, yang menjual berbagai macam permen dan cokelat yang menakjubkan. Zonko's Joke Shop, tempat yang menjual berbagai peralatan sihir yang ditujukan untuk niat jahil dan merupakan tempat langganan Marauders. Dan masih ada lagi banyak toko yang tak kalah menakjubkannya. _

_Sekarang, aku akan menceritakan tentang perjalananku ke Hogsmeade bersama James. _

_Pertama, aku ke Honeydukes. Wow! Dia mentraktirku ratusan permen dan cokelat, padahal aku tak meminta sama sekali. Lalu, kami berjalan-jalan dahulu mengelilingi toko-toko di Hogsmeade sekaligus membeli barang yang kami butuhkan atau kami inginkan. Sehabis itu, untuk melepas lelah, kami pergi ke Three Broomstick –aku menolak minum di Madam Puddifoot, karena itu adalah tempat kencan– dan memesan butterbeer hangat yang sangat enak. _

_Dan yang membuatku heran adalah, kenapa dia tak pergi ke Zonko? Bukankah itu adalah toko favoritnya? Atau… dia tahu kalau aku sangat benci dengan toko itu, jadi dia tak pergi ke sana?_

_Kalau memang begitu, aku sangat tersanjung. _

_Sekian suratku. Balas ya? Aku sangat mengharapkan balasanmu. Jangan lupa untuk menceritakan pengalamanmu yang menyenangkan. _

_With Love, _

_Lily, adikmu._

_N.B: Aku membelikanmu dua botol butterbeer dan beberapa permen serta cokelat dari Honeydukes. Enak kan? Dan… James titip salam untukmu._

_._

Wow! Honeydukes betul-betul menyenangkan!

Dan… James sudah berhasil mengajak Lily pergi. Dan, Lily sudah jatuh cinta padanya. Ngomong-ngomong, Quidditch itu apa sih?

.

_Dear Petunia, _

_Apa kabarmu dan kabar Mum dan Dad serta Vernon? Baik-baik saja, bukan? Kuharap begitu. Aku juga baik-baik saja disini. _

_Dan aku betul-betul bahagia. James ingin menikahiku! Dia menjadikanku tunangannya tepat setelah pertandingan Quidditch Gryffindor melawan Slytherin pada tahun ketujuhku ini. _

_Kau sudah tahu kan kalau aku terpilih menjadi Ketua Murid bersama James? _

…

_Well, aku juga belum pernah menceritakanmu tentang Quidditch. Jadi, sebelum menceritakan pengalamanku, aku akan menceritakan tentang Quidditch. _

_Quidditch adalah olahraga sihir. Quidditch mirip seperti olahraga bola kaki, tapi, Quidditch menggunakan sapu terbang. _

_Di Quidditch, ada tiga bola. Bola pertama, quaffle, bola merah yang dipakai Chaser untuk membuat gol dengan cara dilemparkan sampai masuk ke gawang yang dijaga Keeper. Bola kedua, bludger. Bludger ada dua di pertandingan ini. Bludger adalah bola berat yang dipukul dengan pemukul tertentu oleh Beater. Tujuannya, supaya pemain lawan yang sudah ingin mencapai tujuannya, menjadi lupa akan tujuannya itu karena sakit yang ditimbulkan oleh lemparan Bludger. Ketiga, Snitch. Snitch ini adalah bola kecil yang bergerak sedemikian cepat dan menghasilkan skor 150 sekaligus mengakhiri pertandingan jika sudah ditangkap oleh salah satu Seeker. James adalah Seeker Gryffindor. _

_Untuk posisi, ada satu Keeper yang menjaga ketiga gawang. Ada tiga Chaser masing-masing tim yang bertugas mencetak gol. Ada dua Beater yang bertugas untuk memukul bludger sekeras-kerasnya pada tim lawan. Dan yang terakhir, ada satu Seeker yang bertugas mencari Snitch dan mengakhiri pertandingan. Sekali lagi, James adalah Seeker Gryffindor. _

_Kembali ke pengalamanku. _

_Setelah berusaha keras dan beradu kecepatan dengan Seeker Slytherin, James berhasil menangkap Snitch. Diiringi oleh sorakan riuh dari Gryffindor. _

_Seperti biasa, kalau tim Quidditch Gryffindor menang, selalu ada pesta. Dan dalang pesta itu adalah Marauders. Aku dan James meninggalkan asrama Ketua Murid dan pergi ke asrama Gryffindor jika pesta berlangsung. _

_Pesta kali ini berlangsung riuh sekali karena ini mungkin saja adalah pesta pertandingan terakhir James, Seeker legendaris Gryffindor. _

_Sirius dan Peter masuk ke asrama Gryffindor seraya membawa banyak sekali makanan dan minuman. Kuduga, mereka berdua baru saja masuk ke dapur sekolah yang aku sendiri tak tahu dimana. _

_Di tengah-tengah pesta, James menghentikan suara riuh dan menghampiriku yang duduk di sofa Gryffindor bersama Mary. _

"_Semuanya! Harap tenang dulu!" seru James keras, dibantu oleh Sirius, Peter dan Remus. _

_Asrama Gryffindor yang tadi sangat ribut menjadi sunyi._

"_Aku mau menyatakan sesuatu pada Lily," lanjut James dengan seringai percaya dirinya sembari mengeluarkan kotak cincin. _

_James meraih tanganku dan mengajakku berdiri di atas meja. Dia tetap saja memaksaku walaupun aku memberikan tanda-tanda penolakan. _

_Karena genggamannya kuat sekali, aku terpaksa berdiri berhadapan dengannya di atas meja merah ala Gryffindor. _

_James meraih kedua tanganku dan tersenyum, mengabaikan sorakan dari seluruh penghuni Gryffindor dan rona merah yang menjalar di kedua pipiku. _

_Lalu, terdengarlah suara nyanyian keras dari mulut Remus, Peter dan Sirius. Nyanyian itu pastilah mereka ciptakan sendiri karena liriknya kuakui sedikit lucu dan tidak nyambung dengan momen ini. Ngomong-ngomong, suara Sirius-lah yang paling keras, Tuney._

"_Maukah kau menjadi bagian dari jiwa dan ragaku?" tanya James dengan terbata-bata. Pastilah dia menghafal kata-kata ini. _

_Asrama Gryffindor kembali riuh. Lebih riuh dari sebelumnya. Nyaris seluruhnya menyuhku untuk menerima James. _

_Oh astaga. Tanpa disuruh pun, aku pasti menerima James! Aku sangat mencintainya, dan mana mungkin aku menolak orang yang kucintai?_

_Aku mengangguk. _

_Sirius menghentikan nyanyiannya dan bersorak-sorak sendiri. Remus dan Peter tersenyum lebar sekali. Mereka ikut merasakan kebahagiaan James. _

_James tersenyum dan memasangkan cincin yang sangat indah tersebut di jari manisku. _

_Kukira suratku cukup sekian, Tuney. Sekali lagi, balas ya? _

_With Love, _

_Lily, adikmu. _

_N.B: Aku merencanakan akan mengenalkan James padamu serta Mum dan Dad liburan nanti. Dan kami juga merancanakan akan menikah beberapa bulan setelah kami lulus. Selamat atas pernikahanmu. Mum mengundangku untuk datang, tapi, maaf, aku tidak bisa datang. Maaf, Tuney. _

_._

Wow. Surat yang romantis sekali! Apakah sama dengan surat selanjutnya?

_._

_Dear Petunia…_

_Apa kabar? Baik-baik saja, kan? Dan bagaimana kabar Vernon serta Dudley?_

_Aku ingin menyampaikan bahwa… anakku sudah lahir!_

_Laki-laki. Mirip dengan James, tapi mempunyai mata emeraldku. Dia pasti tak kesepian kalau kita bertemu nanti, Tuney. Dia bisa bermain dengan Dudley! _

_Namanya… Harry. Harry James Potter. _

_Kusertakan foto-foto Harry juga, ya! Cukup sekian suratku. Ringkas sekali, bukan? _

_Love, _

_Lily, adikmu._

_._

Aku tak akan pernah akur dengan Harry! Sampai kapanpun!

Dan karena lahir dari pasangan penyihir… apakah Harry juga seorang penyihir?

Oh. Pantas saja banyak sekali kejadian aneh di rumah ini.

…

Ah! Aku akan mengurusnya nanti! Lebih baik aku membuka surat-surat berikutnya.

_Dear Evans, _

_Aku ingin memberitahukan keadaan Lily beserta keluarganya. Apakah kau ingin tahu? Well, baca saja surat ini, lagipula Lily kan saudaramu, kau harus tahu keadaannya. _

_Lily, James dan Harry sedang bersembunyi. Keluarga Potter terancam akan dibunuh oleh Voldemort –penyihir hitam paling keji saat ini– karena sesuatu yang dirahasiakan. _

_Aku tak pernah lagi mencoba berkomunikasi dengan Lily. Maka, hanya itu yang bisa kuberitahu padamu. _

_Tujuanku mengirim surat ini adalah… aku ingin kau berusaha menyelamatkan Lily dan keluarganya, hanya dengan doa. Well, doa salah seorang saudara itu sangat bermanfaat, bukan? _

_Ngomong-ngomong, apakah kau masih ingat padaku?_

_Severus Snape. _

.

Jadi? Ibu dan Ayah Harry itu meninggal karena dibunuh oleh Voldemort? Bukan karena kecelakaan mobil seperti yang Mum dan Dad bilang?

Aku membuka lembar surat berikutnya, dan aku sungguh terkejut. Rupanya, ada surat balasan Mum untuk seseorang yang bernama Snape yang mungkin saja tidak dikirimkan mengingat surat itu beberapa bagiannya luntur karena air mata dan penuh coretan.

.

_Dear Snape,_

_Ya. Aku masih ingat padamu. _

_Apakah Lily baik-baik saja di persembunyiannya? _

_Beritahu aku kenapa dia akan dibunuh! Aku kakaknya dan seperti katamu, aku berhak tahu keadannya. _

_Balas surat ini, kalau kau tak ingin aku menerormu. _

_Ya, aku akan berdoa untuk–_

_._

Selesai. Hanya itu surat balasan Mum yang kemungkinan besar tidak dikirimkan. Aku membuka lagi lembar kumpulan surat itu.

Surat itu penuh dengan linangan air mata dan tulisan yang buruk tapi masih bisa dibaca.

.

_Dear Evans, _

_Lily serta James… meninggal. Mereka betul-betul dibunuh oleh Voldemort karena ada pengkhianatan di antara salah satu sahabat mereka. _

_Keponakanmu, Harry selamat. Entah kenapa, Harry malah memusnahkan –atau mungkin menghilangkan sementara Voldemort– dan itu membuat seluruh sendi kehidupan sihir merasa aman dan nyaman. Tak ada lagi pikiran bahwa mereka akan kehilangan satu atau beberapa anggota keluarga mereka lagi karena Voldemort. _

…

_Terima kasih sudah mendoakan Lily. Aku akan selalu mendoakan orang yang mendoakannya agar selalu bahagia. _

_Jujur, aku sangat terpukul dengan kematian Lily. _

_Aku… sangat mencintai Lily walaupun dia sudah memiliki James sebagai pengisi hatinya sampai kapanpun. _

_Maaf kalau aku juga mengirimkan informasi bahwa aku sangat mencintai Lily. Menurutku, kalau aku tak bisa menyatakannya pada Lily secara langsung, akan bagus sekali kalau salah satu keluarga Lily tahu tentang itu._

_Intinya, aku ingin sekali kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada saudaramu. Walaupun itu amat menyakitkan._

…

_Aku berharap kau akan datang ke pemakaman Lily dan James besok. Di Godric's Hollow, tepat jam sembilan. _

_Severus Snape._

_._

Apakah semua peristiwa ini yang membuat Mum dan Dad kesal luar biasa pada sihir?

Sihir telah membuat Mum iri pada adiknya sendiri. Sihir seolah sudah merenggut adik Mum dari kehidupan Mum. Dan, sihir membuat Mum kehilangan adiknya sendiri untuk selama-lamanya.

Apakah itu betul?

-xoxox-

FINISH

Gimana? Fic ini lama banget kubuatnya! :D susah sih.

Kalau mau dan sempat, tolong review ya! Aku pasti seneng banget dapet review :D maaf kalau ada typo, kesalahan tanda baca dan kesalahan huruf kapital. Dan, yang tahu tentang masalah-masalah penulisan tadi di fic ini, tolong review dan kasih tahu kesalahannya ya! (:

Surat dari Hogwarts ke Lily itu aku dapet dari internet (: sumber: .com/t5-surat-tahun-pertama


End file.
